Episode 64
The twelfth episode of Hetalia: World Series (and sixty-fourth overall in the Hetalia series) was broadcast on June 11, 2010. It adapts from Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession (reprinted as Daybreak Chaos in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1). Plot Summary Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession A crowd cheers for Maria Theresa, the Archduchess of Austria. She then informs Austria himself that as she's his empress, he should instruct her when needed. A bird then suddenly arrives with a letter, addressed to Austria by Prussia. The letter states that Prussia will not recognize the empress unless he can get the region Silesia, and that he'll be invading Austria soon. The narrator explains that after Maria Theresa was elected, there was greater opposition to the first female archduke of the House of Habsburg, especially from Prussia. They then explain that the Holy Roman Empire was a large gathering of several small countries that included Austria and Prussia. Though Austria wanted the group to stick together, his power was waning at the time and Prussia proceeded to demand land from him and invade. The narrator adds that Italy was currently under Austria's control at the time as well, and that he would have to wait 100 years before he became his own unified country (as a screaming Chibitalia is depicted floating past the screen). A frantic Austria then announces to his servants that Prussia has "invaded his vital regions" and that the soldiers must be summoned to take them back. Maria Theresa however, is visibly embarrassed by Austria's use of the term and mentions that there are more decent expressions for it. The members of Austria's orchestra then object to the idea of a war, as they'd rather play their music. Austria then realizes that it would be a problem and tells them to forget about going to war, though Maria Theresa becomes angered at that idea. Go Out and Do Something! A soldier informs Prussia that Austria is approaching. Prussia, flanked by France and Spain, becomes eager to defeat Austria. He then notices Austria's "pathetic army" (consisting of him and England) and feels assured that he'll have the advantage. A footnote then reads that "Chaos" would be the word to describe Europe at this time. The narrator explains that in this war, Prussia and France teamed up against Austria and brought along other "bad company" including Spain, as well as Saxony, and Bavaria, two states under the Holy Roman Empire. It is then said that the only one to join Austria was England, though they add that England only did so to fight France (his enemy). Post Credits Teaser England smirks. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Austria *Prussia *France (non-speaking cameo) *Spain (non-speaking cameo) *England/UK (non-speaking) *Netherlands (silhouette cameo on the war relationship map) *Chibitalia *'Maria Theresa', Archduchess of Austria *Members of Austria's orchestra Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Prussia, Bird: Atsushi Kousaka *Maria Theresa: Michiko Neya *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada *Man#1: Jun Konno *Man#2: Masaya Onosaka *Man#3: Kishô Taniyama *Man#4: Hiroki Takahashi *Man#5: Noriaki Sugiyama English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Austria: Chuck Huber *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Maria Theresa: Stephanie Young *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia Trivia *This episode is notable for containing a slightly revised, orchestral version of the opening. *The original footnote about Austria, Prussia, and the Holy Roman Empire did not originally include a passage about Italy or an appearance from Chibitalia, as in the strips Italy had since hit puberty. *Another animation change is shown in the ending sequence for this episode, to feature a close-up shot of Japan instead of Italy. *The original mobile streaming of the episode ran an extra 23 seconds due to adverts for Mein Gott and Wa! Wa! World Ondo from the movie, Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes